Aku ikhlas
by Bintang Timur
Summary: Pertemuannya dengan Uzumaki Naruto di resepsi pernikahan mantan pacarnya, membuat dunia Hinata jungkir balik. /#Song fic. Saanwali si ek ladki. NaruHinaSai


**AKU IKHLAS**

 _Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto_

 _Cerpen 'Qubool Hai' (c) Me_

 _Saanwali si Ek Ladki—lagu dari film Mujshe dosti karoge_

.

 _AU. OOC. Setting India. Content Islam. Song Fiction. NaruHina, slight SaiHina. Oneshot._

.

 **Terinspirasi dari drama India Qubool Hai dan Sapne Suhane Ladakpanke**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau benar-benar bodoh," ketus Sakura sambil melirik sinis ke arah Hinata, yang tengah asik mengeluarkan barang-barang dan pakaiannya dari dalam koper, untuk dilipat dan dimasukan ke dalam lemari.

Hinata tersenyum, "Aku hanya mencoba untuk melanjutkan hidupku."

"Melanjutkan hidup?". Sakura mendengus, "apa dengan hadir di pesta pernikahan laki-laki yang sudah menghancurkan hatimu, mempermalukan keluargamu dengan menarik kembali lamarannya, dinamakan melanjutkan hidup?" Dia menggertakan giginya emosi.

"Itu masa lalu Sakura. Aku sudah memaafkannya."

"Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. Aku tidak tahu kau ini polos, baik hati, atau terlalu tolol?"Sakura menggeleng, dia menghela napas gusar, lalu bangkit dari tempat tidur,"apa kau lupa kalau Sai, laki-laki bodoh itu sudah meninggalkanmu sehari sebelum pernikahan kalian dilangsungkan? Dia dan keluarganya membuat Paman dan Bibi, harus menanggung malu selama berbulan-bulan karena gunjingan orang-orang desa. Dia juga membuatmu patah hati, menangis selama berminggu-minggu sampai ingin bunuh diri hingga Paman dan Bibi, harus mengungsikanmu ke New York!"

Hinata mendesah mendengar omelan sepupunya. Dia menoleh, dan mendapati Sakura yang berkacak pinggang sambil menatapnya sengit. Dia paham kenapa Sakura begitu marah pada keputusannya—yang menjadi alasan kenapa dia kembali ke Mumbai. Sai Shimura, calon suami yang dulu begitu dia cintai, dan juga yang menghancurkan hatinya hingga tak tersisa, dua hari lagi akan menikah dengan wanita lain, dan itu bukan dia.

Menelan sisa perasaan kecewa dan sakit hati, Hinata kembali ke Mumbai, setelah mendapat telpon dari Sai yang mengabarkan mengenai pernikahannya. Lelaki itu memohon dengan sangat, agar Hinata hadir di sana. Dia ingin meminta maaf pada wanita itu, atas apa yang sudah dia dan keluarganya lakukan pada Hinata dulu.

Suara berat Sai terdengar bagitu tulus di telinga Hinata. Hingga terpaksa dia meng'iya'kan permintaan Sai, kembali ke Mumbai dan meninggalkan kota New York, yang sudah satu tahun menjadi tempatnya menenangkan diri, untuk melupakan seorang Sai Shimura.

"Sebaiknya sekarang kau tinggalkan Mumbai, kembali ke Amerika, dan lupakan semua hal tentang menghadiri pernikahan si Bodoh Sai Shimura!"

Hinata meringis melihat Sakura yang masih marah-marah. Sepupunya itu tampak begitu mengerikan, kemarahannya yang berapi sangat cocok dengan sari berwarna kuning terang yang dia pakai. Mata hijau bulat besarnya memelototi Hinata dengan ganas.

"Ayolah Sakura Haruno, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa padaku. Aku sudah melupakannya, percayalah," Hinata mencoba meyakinkan Sakura sambil tersenyum kikuk.

"Kau pembohong yang buruk," Sakura mencemooh.

Hinata mendesah. Dia enggan menanggapi perkataan Sakura, karena itu akan menimbulkan pertengkaran diantara mereka berdua. Bangun dari posisi duduknya di atas tempat tidur, Hinata membawa pakaian yang sudah dia lipat rapi ke arah lemari, untuk dia masukan ke dalamnya.

Terdengar suara tarikan napas keras dari arah Sakura.

"Baiklah Nona keras kepala, kalau kau ingin tetap berada di India, dan menghadiri pernikahan lelaki Bodoh itu, silakan. Aku tidak akan ada lagi untukmu, kalau kau sampai menangis darah sepulang dari pesta si Bodoh Sai."

Sakura berjalan keluar dari kamar Hinata, dan membanting pintu dengan keras.

Hinata kembali mendesah.

.

.

Mencoba menenangkan degup jantungnya yang berdetak menyakitkan, Hinata Hyuuga melempar senyum pada lelaki rupawan, berambut cepak yang duduk di depannya. Sehari setelah kepulangannya dari New York, Sai menelpon, mengajak Hinata bertemu di sebuah Rumah Makan, di sekitar kantor Sai.

"Apa khabar?" Sepasang mata gelap itu menatap Hinata sedih, dan dipenuhi oleh sorot rasa bersalah yang mendalam.

"Aku baik," Hinata mengangguk gugup, "kau sendiri, bagaimana khabarmu?" dia menyelipkan sejumput rambut ungu gelap panjangnya ke belakang telinga.

Lelaki itu mendesah, "Aku juga baik. Senang melihatmu kembali."

"Ya. Senang rasanya bisa kembali."

Keduanya kembali terdiam. Mereka berdua sama-sama kikuk,tampak canggung untuk sekedar berbasa-basi dan memulai pembicaraan.

"Aku minta maaf," Sai Shimura akhirnya buka suara, setelah kediaman yang tidak menyenangkan selama beberapa menit.

Hinata diam tak menjawab. Dia hanya menunduk, menatap secangkir kopi hangat yang tersaji di depannya. Walau Hinata mencoba meyakinkan diri, bahwa dia sudah bisa melupakan Sai, namun sebagian rasa sakit itu masih tersimpan rapat di hatinya.

"Aku sangat menyesal. Aku tahu, seharusnya aku tidak menarik lamaran, dan meninggalkanmu sehari sebelum pernikahan," dia menghela napas berat. Pertemuan ini, membangkitkan kembali memori lama mereka. Ingatan masa-masa bahagia, yang begitu menyakitkan untuk dikenang.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu," kata Hinata pelan, dia mendongak, dan mata beriris bulannya bersirobok dengan mata gelap milik Sai, "aku sudah memaafkanmu sejak dulu. Soal yang terjadi di masa lalu, kumohon jangan dibahas lagi, karena itu menyakitkan untuk diingat."

Mata Sai melebar mendengar perkataan Hinata. Dia hendak buka mulut untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tak tahu apa yang harus diucapkan, untuk menjawab perkataan Hinata, Sai kemudian memilih diam. Bibirnya terkatup rapat, membentuk sebuah garis lurus.

"Aku memang sakit hati dengan peristiwa waktu itu, tapi aku sudah belajar untuk melupakannya. Memendam dendam di hati bukan hal yang baik," dia mendesah, lalu tersenyum, "aku do'akan semoga kau bahagia dengan pernikahanmu."

Sai mengangguk. Sekilas Hinata melihat ekspresi terluka, melintas di wajah pemuda muslim India itu, "Terimakasih," dia kemudian merogoh, dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam sakunya, sebuah undangan pernikahan berwarna putih, dengan hiasan pita emas yang mengikat, "aku harap kau bisa hadir."

Sai menyerahkan undangan itu pada Hinata.

"Insya Allah. Jika tak ada halangan, aku akan hadir."

"Terimakasih."

"Hmm. Mm-mm."

Hening sejenak. Mereka berdua diam, menunduk, tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Sai menghela napas, lalu melirik ke arah Hinata.

"Oh ya. Kalau kau memutuskan, untuk mengajak sepupumu yang galak itu ke resepsi pernikahanku. Sebaiknya kau jauhkan dia dari benda-benda tajam, yang berbahaya," Sai menyeringai.

Sebelah alis Hinata terangkat, "Maksudmu?"

"Seminggu setelah kau pergi ke Amerika ...," Sai tersenyum kaku, tampak enggan untuk bercerita, "aku sempat ke rumahmu untuk mencari tahu keadaanmu."

Hinata tertegun, ternyata dulu Sai sempat mengawatirkannya. Dia pikir Sai sama sekali tidak peduli pada perasaannya.

"Aku bertemu sepupumu, siapa namanya?"

"Sakura. Sakura Haruno."

"Dia mengancamku, kalau aku berani mengganggu dan mengusik hidupmu lagi, dia akan mengebiriku." Sai pura-pura bergidik.

Hinata menganga. Dia tahu Sakura memang frontal dan tomboy, tapi dia tidak menyangka kalau Sakura berani mengancam Sai, dengan kata-kata mengerikan seperti itu.

"A-aku minta maaf," kata Hinata, merasa tak enak hati.

Sai terkekeh, "Tak apa. Lagipula aku pantas mendapatkannya."

"Maaf," Hinata meringis, menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Tak apa, Hinata," Sai tertawa, "jangan merasa tak enak hati. Itu sudah lama berlalu."

.

.

Hinata menguatkan diri untuk menghadiri, pernikahan Sai dan calon istrinya. Semalam dia begitu khusuk melakukan shalat tahajud, dan berdoa, memohon pada yang Kuasa, agar menghapus dendam dan rasa sakit hatinya terhadap Sai Shimura. Hinata juga mendo'akan, semoga pernikahan Sai besok berjalan lancar, dan keluarga yang akan dibangunnya, menjadi keluarga yang sakinah, mawadah, dan warohmah.

"Kau yakin?"

Nada sinis yang keluar dari mulut Sakura, membuat bibir bawah Hinata mencebik—cemberut. Hinata tengah sibuk mematut, mempercantik dirinya di depan cermin rias. Sementara Sakura sedang asik duduk berselonjor, di atas tempat tidur Hinata. Gadis itu tampak cantik, dengan gaun berwarna biru terang model gamis—yang memiliki payet, dan hiasan manik-manik emas pada bagian leher. Rambut merah muda sepunggungnya digerai. Dia mengenakan perhiasan cantik, seperti bandul kecil berwarna emas di atas kepalanya.

"Iya. Aku yakin," Hinata mendesah. Dia menyapukan sedikit blush on berwarna kalem, pada kedua belah pipi pucatnya yang tembem.

"Yakin, tidak akan nangis darah, sepulang dari sana?"

Bola mata Hinata berputar, mendengar pertanyaan sarkastik Sakura, "Jangan konyol."

"Yakin, sepulang dari sana kau tidak akan gantung diri di kamar, menggunakan selimut?"

Hinata mendengus. Tak menanggapi perkataan Sakura, dia melanjutkan acara berdandannya. Sebagai seorang wanita, yang akan menghadiri pesta pernikahan mantan kekasihnya, Hinata ingin tampil cantik dan sempurna. Yah, walau dia sudah berkata, telah mengikhlaskan pernikahan Sai dengan wanita lain, tapi Hinata ingin menunjukan pada semua orang, kalau dia baik-baik saja. Dia tidak kacau dan hancur dengan pernikahan seorang Sai Shimura.

Hinata menghela napas keras. Mundur beberapa langkah, dia lalu menatap pantulan bayangannya di dalam cermin.

 _Chek!_ Rambut ungu gelap panjangnya digerai, dan dibuat bergelombang pada seperempat bagian. Tampak ok.

 _Chek!_ Sampuan _make up_ tipis pada wajah, dengan _smooky eyes_ yang dramatis pada bagian mata, sedikit _blush on_ untuk memerona pipi putihnya, dan juga lipstik merah darah mewarnai bibir mungilnya. Terlihat menawan.

 _Chek!_ Sebuah _sari_ cantik berwarna merah terang, yang sedikit memperlihatkan lekuk tubuh, tampak mempesona dikenakan oleh Hinata.

"Sempurna," gumamnya pelan, sembari mengambil sebuah hiasan rambut, bentuk bandul berwarna keemasan dari dalam laci meja, lalu memakainya sebagai sentuhan terakhir.

Terdengar suara kekehan Sakura, dari belakang Hinata. Dia menoleh.

"Jangan sampai saat ijab-qobul, Sai salah menyebut nama. Dia tidak menyebut nama calon pengantinnya, tapi namamu. Hahahaha."

Hinata mendengus geli, mendengar perkataan Sakura.

"Kau tampak cantik, Sista."

 _"Sukria."_

"Ayo pergi," Sakura meraih tangan Hinata dengan gembira, "ayo kita buat si Bodoh Sai, dan keluarganya menyesali keputusan mereka, karena telah menarik lamaran untuk gadis secantik kau."

"Oooh. Sudahlah Sakura."

.

.

Tamu undangan sudah ramai berdatangan, ketika Sakura dan Hinata tiba di gedung hotel tempat keluarga Shimura melangsungkan resepsi.

Hinata turun dari taksi, sambil menunggu Sakura selesai membayar taksi, dia mendongak untuk memandangi sepanduk di pintu masuk, yang memajang gambar pengantin laki-laki dan pengantin perempuan, yang berbahagia.

Seulas senyum tipis tersungging di bibir Hinata, "Benar-benar serasi," gumamnya sambil terus menatap gambar wajah Sai dan calon istrinya—wanita cantik berparas eropa, yang mengenakan hijab berwarna gelap.

Menurut informasi dari Sakura, calon istri Sai, memang keturunan Eropa-Timur Tengah. Ayah wanita itu adalah pengusaha minyak, rekan bisnis Ayah Sai. Dan katanya pernikahan mereka ini akan menggabungkan adat pernikahan India dan Arab.

"Sudahlah. Jangan terus memandangi sepanduk itu. Nanti orang-orang mengira, kau masih mengharapkannya." Sakura menyeret Hinata masuk ke dalam gedung.

Hinata tergelak.

.

.

Di dalam gedung resepsi pernikahan, yang telah dihias dan dipercantik sedemikian rupa oleh _wedding organiezer_ , suasana hati Hinata sedikit memburuk.

Sebagian orang yang hadir di acara itu tampak terkejut melihatnya. Yah, sebagian diantara mereka, yang merupakan kerabat dari Sai Shimura, sudah mengenalnya sebagai calon istri Sai. Gadis malang yang ditinggalkan sehari sebelum pernikahannya.

Hinata kembali mendesah, saat mata seorang wanita paruh baya, bertubuh gemuk, yang mengenakan gamis berwarna putih gading, dengan banyak perhiasan mengkilap yang melingkar di tangan, leher, dan telinga, tampak melotot kaget melihatnya. Itu Ibu Sai, wanita beracun yang menjadi penyebab utama, batalnya pernikahan Hinata dan Sai setahun lalu.

Ibunda Sai, terus saja menatap Hinata tajam. Dia hanya menjawab, pertanyaan dan perkataan tamu di sekitarnya, dengan anggukan kaku, dan gumaman seadanya.

"Abaikan dia, Hinata," bisik Sakura—yang juga mengetahui tatapan tajam nan tak suka, dari Ibu Sai pada Hinata, "ayo kita cari minuman dan sedikit ladu. Setelah itu kita akan menari dan bernyanyi dengan gembira," kata Sakura sembari menyeret Hinata, untuk menjauh dari jarak pandang si wanita beracun.

.

.

"Kudengar Shin memarahimu, karena dua tamu yang baru tiba."

Sai mendesah mendengar teguran sahabatnya, yang berdiri bersidekap, di pintu masuk ruang ganti pengantin pria. Seorang lelaki bertubuh tinggi-tegap, dengan rambut cepak, dan kulit kecokelatan terbakar matahari, tampak tersenyum hangat ke arah Sai. Dia mengenakan, celana kain panjang sewarna kopi, dipadu sherwani dan selendang motif daun bunga kecil putih, dengan warna senada.

"Hai, Kiba," sapa Sai masam. Pengantin pria itu telah tampan dengan _sherwani_ putih, celana kain panjang yang juga berwarna putih. Sorban merah terang dipasang di atas kepalanya.

"Assalamu'alaikum." Kiba Inuzuka melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan, dan menghampiri Sai.

"Wa'alaikumsalam.".

"Kenapa Shin marah-marah?"

Sai meringis mengingat amukan Abangnya, Shin, beberapa waktu lalu. Shin marah saat mengetahui bahwa Sai memberikan undangan pada Hinata, mantan calon tunangannya. Menurut Shin, keluarga besar mereka merasa tak enak hati dengan kehadiran Hinata, biar bagaimanapun Hinata pernah dianggap sebagai bagian dari keluarga besar Shimura.

Kalau saja Ibu Sai tidak bersikeras memutuskan tali pertunangan Sai dan Hinata, karena alasan dia memiliki masa lalu yang buruk dengan orang tua Hinata, mungkin Sai dan Hinata sekarang sudah hidup bahagia.

"Hei, kenapa melamun?" tegur Kiba sambil menyundul pundak Sai menggunakan pundaknya, "ada masalah?"

"Shin marah, karena ... aku mengundang mantan calon istriku," jawab Sai tak bersemangat.

Mata Kiba membulat terkejut, "Oh ya? Wanita yang sudah hampir kau nikahi tahun lalu?" Kiba mencoba mengingat.

Sai mengangguk. Dia kembali mendesah, menatap putus asa pada pantulan bayangannya di dalam cermin.

"Aku ... aku hanya ingin memperbaiki, tali silaturahmiku dengannya. Aku akan membangun sebuah rumah tangga baru dengan Ino, dan aku tidak ingin membawa beban rasa bersalahku terhadap Hinata, ke dalam rumah tanggaku dan Ino."

Kiba menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, dia turut perihatin dengan nasib cinta yang dialami sahabatnya. Kiba tahu, betapa depresi dan tersiksanya Sai, setelah Ibunya memutuskan untuk menarik kembali lamaran terhadap keluarga Hinata. Sai menyayangi Hinata, tapi rasa cintanya terhadap Ibu dan keluarganya lebih besar, sehingga dia rela melepas wanita baik itu.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Hinata, apa kau yakin, dia tidak akan membuat kekacauan di hari pernikahanmu? Dia tentu merasa sakit hati, atas apa yang kau lakukan dulu."

Sai tersenyum, "Aku tahu seperti apa sifat Hinata. Dan aku yakin, dia tidak akan macam-macam di hari pernikahanku."

"Semoga saja," timpal Kiba.

Pintu terbuka. Seorang pemuda tampan berambut pirang cepak, dengan mata biru indah yang hangat, dan senyum menawan yang dapat membuat para gadis bertekuk lutut, melongokan kepalanya ke dalam. Dia nyengir lebar melihat Sai dan Kiba, yang berdiri berdampingan di depan sebuah cermin besar.

"Assalamu'alaikum," sapanya riang.

"Wa'alaikum salam," Sai dan Kiba menjawab kompak.

"Calon Kakak Ipar dan Kak Kiba, kenapa masih di sini? Penghulu, Ayah, Paman Shimura, dan para saksi, sudah siap untuk mendengarkanmu mengucap ijab-qobul," beritahu pemuda itu

"Ah, maaf. Sudah waktunya ternyata."

Kiba mengangguk.

Sebelum keluar dari ruang ganti pengantin, Sai mengucap bismillah. Dalam hati dia berdoa khusuk, semoga dia bisa melupakan Hinata, dan berbahagia dengan Ino.

.

.

Mata Naruto Uzumaki berbinar ceria menatap sekelilingnya. Pernikahan kakaknya, Ino Uzumaki, dengan seorang Arsitek muslim asal India, membuatnya sangat senang.

Selain karena keluarga pihak pengantin pria, bisa menerima Ino dengan baik, dan Ibu dari Sai Shimura tampaknya begitu menyukai Ino. Wanita-wanita India yang hadir di pernikahan Sang kakak, semuanya cantik-cantik. Naruto suka sekali menggoda dan merayu wanita.

Setelah memanggil calon kakak iparnya di kamar ganti, Naruto segera berlari gembira menuruni tangga. Sesekali dia menari lincah, menggoyangkan pundak dan pinggulnya, mengikuti hentakan irama musik yang enerjik. Dia kemudian bergabung dengan sekelompok pemuda, yang tampak asik menari dan bernyayi di tengah ruangan, sembari menggoda beberapa wanita—tamu undangan.

.

.

Hinata tahu, jawaban dari permasalahan yang dia hadapi sekarang, adalah niat, tawakal, dan ikhlas.

Mendengar Sai menyebut nama wanita lain saat melakukan ijab-qobul, tidak begitu membuatnya sakit hati. Dia malah merasa lega, seolah sebuah beban telah terangkat dari pundaknya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" beberapa kali pertanyaan bernada khawatir itu, terlontar dari mulut Sakura

Hinata tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Sudahlah, Sepupu, tak perlu cemas. Aku baik-baik saja," kata Hinata meyakinkan.

"Syukur alhamdullillah kalau kau baik-baik saja. Aku sempat khawatir, kalau kau akan berlari keluar dari gedung ini, memanggil taksi untuk pergi ke pantai, lalu kau berdiri di atas tebing untuk menerjunkan dirimu ke laut."

Hinata terkekeh mendengar perkataan Sakura, "Berhentilah menonton roman picisan di televisi, Sakura. Walau aku tidak termasuk, ke dalam kategori muslimah yang soleha, tapi aku masih punya iman," dia berkedip.

Sakura tertawa, lega melihat sepupunya tidak terpuruk.

"Assalamu'alaikum, Nona-Nona."

Hinata dan Sakura menoleh. Mata Sakura memicing, melihat sekelompok pemuda berjalan menghampiri mereka, dengan satu orang pemuda yang menurutnya paling tampan, berdiri di depan—seolah dia adalah pemimpin kelompok. Pemuda berambut pirang cepak itu tersenyum lebar, pandangan matanya tak dapat lepas dari sosok Hinata, yang melongo menatap mereka.

"Wa'alaikumsalam warahmatullahi wabarakatuh." Hinata dan Sakura saling berpandangan.

"Kalian adalah wanita-wanita cantik. Dan aku adalah lelaki yang paling tampan di pesta ini."

Sebelah alis Hinata terangkat tinggi, melihat pemuda rupawan yang bertingkah konyol di depanya.

"Ijinkan aku, membacakan puisi untuk kalian, para wanita cantik," si pemuda berbicara bak seorang pujangga, yang hendak membacakan sebuah mahakarya. Terdengar kekehan geli, dari teman-teman pemuda itu, yang berdiri di belakangnya.

Hinata mengatupkan bibir, mencoba menahan tawa.

" _Ada dua kuntum bunga_

 _Dua kuntum bunga dalam sebuah pesta_

 _Mengundang para kumbang mengelilingi mereka_

 _Dengan pesona bak bidadari surga."_

"Apa-apaan?" protes Sakura dengan suara pelan, dia tampak geli.

"Aku rasa, nilai mata kuliah pelajaran literasi pemuda itu, sama payahnya denganmu," kekeh Hinata.

Sakura mengerling cemberut, "Aku tidak seburuk itu!"

" _Bunga merah yang meriah_ ..."

Sebelah alis Hinata menukik tajam, mendengar perumpamaan konyol, yang diucapkan pemuda-puisi-kacau di depannya. Bunga merah yang meriah? Hinata membayangkan dirinya—pada bagian kepala, berubah menjadi mawar merah, dengan sejuta manik-manik aneh menggantung pada bagian kelopaknya. _Apa-apan itu? Imajinasi gila yang tidak masuk akal,_ pikir Hinata.

" _Bunga merah yang meriah_

 _Terbang tinggi tertiup angin_

 _Apabila mendarat di_ ..." Si pemuda puisi terlihat kebingungan melanjutkan puisinya.

Sakura terkikik, sementara Hinata masih berusaha terlihat sopan, dengan mengulum senyum dan menahan tawa.

" _Apabila kau_ ..." Si pemuda puisi menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, dia menoleh ke arah teman-temannya yang berdiri di belakang, "Apa lagi?" tanyanya terdengar panik.

"Kami tidak tahu Naruto, bukankah itu puisimu," jawab salah satu temannya, disusul gelak tawa teman-teman yang lain.

Pemuda puisi bernama Naruto itu mendengus, dia kembali menoleh ke arah Hinata dan Sakura, lalu tersipu.

"Maaf, aku lupa puisiku," katanya sambil melirik Hinata malu-malu.

Hinata tertawa. Belum sempat dia menjawab perkataan Naruto, Sakura sudah mendahului.

"Kalau begitu sana buat dulu puisimu sebelum kau merayu sepupuku," ledeknya sembari memeletkan lidah, lalu menyeret Hinata untuk beranjak pergi dari sana.

 _"Hey aa ha ha ha, mm hm hm hm, aa ha ha ha."_

Sebuah suara yang jernih nan merdu menghentikan langkah Hinata dan Sakura, keduanya saling berpandangan, lalu berbalik, dan mendapati Naruto yang sedang bernyanyi. Matanya terpejam menghayati lagu.

Teman-teman Naruto di belakang tampak senang, mereka saling melakukan tos, kemudian membentuk barisan.

 _"Saanwali si ek ladki_

 _Saanwali si ek ladki, dhadkan jaise dil ki."_

Naruto bernyanyi, matanya terbuka, dia mengerling genit ke arah Hinata. Membuat Hinata tertunduk dan tersipu malu.

 _"Saanwali si ek ladki, dhadkan jaise dil ki_

 _Dekhe jiske voh sapne, kahin voh main to nahin."_

Musik menyala, Naruto dan teman-temannya mulai menari dengan irama musik yang tidak begitu menghentak. Gerakan kaki, pundak, dan pinggul yang serentak, membuat tarian mereka terlihat indah.

 _"Uski ghani zulfon mein kisi ki taqdeer hai_

 _Uski haseen aankhon mein kisi ki tasveer hai_

 _Aata nahin mujhko yakeen par kahin voh main to nahin."_

Hinata mendongak menatap Naruto yang mengerling, dan melempar senyum nakal ke arahnya. Buru-buru wanita itu menunduk, dan menyeret Sakura untuk menjauh dari Naruto dan teman-temannya yang sedang menyanyi dan menari.

 _"Saanwali si ek ladki, dhadkan jaise dil ki."_

Masih terus bernyanyi, Naruto berlari kecil mengikuti Hinata dan Sakura. Dia lalu menangkap pegelangan tangan Hinata, menahannya hingga wanita itu menoleh ke arah dia.

 _"Dekhe jiske voh sapne, kahin voh main to nahin."_

Hinata dan Naruto saling bertatapan selama beberapa saat, lalu dengan salah tingkah, Hinata menepis pegelangan tangan Naruto. Dia merasa tak enak hati, melihat keluarga besar Sai—dan juga Sai dan istrinya yang duduk di pelaminan, menontonnya yang sedang dirayu oleh seorang pemuda asing.

 _"Saanwali si ek ladki."_

Naruto tersenyum menatap punggung Hinata yang berjalan menjauh, bergabung dengan para tamu lain. Tak putus asa dia terus mengikutinya.

" _Yahan vahan kahan kahan jaane rukti hai uski nazar."_

Sakura terkekeh geli melihat tampang Hinata yang mulai kusut, karena jengkel dengan ulah Naruto.

 _"Vaise to main hoon bekhabar, itni hai mujhko khabar_

 _Koi bhi hai, hai voh yahin par kahin voh main to nahin,"_

Berupaya menghindari Naruto yang terus bernyanyi sambil mengejarnya, membuat Hinata menjadi sedikit ceroboh. Dia bertabrakan dengan seorang wanita paruh baya, dengan dandanan menor dan perhiasan emas di sana-sini.

Wanita itu adalah Ibu kandung Sai. Dia memandang Hinata dengan tatapan mencemooh, dan suatu penghinaan yang dikatakannya, membuat Hinata ingin segera pergi dari tempat itu.

 _"Saanwali si ek ladki, dhadkan jaise dil ki_

 _Dekhe jiske voh sapne, kahin voh main to nahin_."

Naruto mendekat, Sakura melotot garang ke arah Ibu Sai, dan Hinata mendesah. Tanpa berpamitan dia melangkah untuk pergi menghindari Naruto. Namun sesuatu membuat Hinata tersandung, dia hampir jatuh dan mencium lantai, kalau saja seseorang tidak menahan tubuhnya.

 _"La la la la la la la la, la la la la la la la."_

Hinata menoleh, dan mendapati dirinya berada dalam pelukan Naruto. Jarak wajah mereka cukup dekat, dengan kedua mata yang saling mengunci. Keduanya berpandangan dan melupakan keadaan sekitar. Orang-orang, baik laki-laki dan perempuan, mulai menari dan menyanyikan chorus lagu.

Sadar diri dengan posisinya dan Naruto, dan juga tak enak hati, karena berada di tengah pesta pernikahan Sang mantan kekasih, Hinata buru-buru melepaskan diri dari pelukan Naruto.

"T-terimakasih," gagapnya salah tingkah.

Naruto mengangguk dan tersenyum manis.

"Assalamu'alaikum," setelah mengucap salam, buru-buru Hinata menyeret Sakura untuk keluar dari acara resepsi pernikahan itu, sebelum Sakura berubah ganas dan mencakar Ibu Sai, yang menghinanya—kedua wanita itu terlihat sedang saling memelototi.

Naruto masih tersenyum. Dia memandang punggung Hinata yang berjalan menjauh, memasuki kerumunan tamu, hingga menghilang dari pandangan.

 _"Dekhe jiske voh sapne, kahin voh main to nahin_

 _Haan, kahin voh main to nahin_

 _Hey, kahin voh main to nahin."_

Naruto menyanyikan bait terakhir lagu dengan penuh penghayatan. Dia tertawa sendiri, dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

"Jadi lusa kau akan kembali ke Amerika?"

Hinata mengangguk, menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Sudah dua minggu setelah pernikahan Sai dengan Ino, Hinata memutuskan untuk pulang ke New York.

"Paman dan Bibi sudah setuju dengan kepergianmu?" tanya Sakura sambil menghenyakan ke atas kasur, ikut berbaring di samping Hinata.

"Tidak. Mereka menentangnya, menurut Ayah dan Ibu, kalau aku memang sudah ikhlas melepas Sai, kenapa aku harus kembali ke New York?"

"Aku sependapat dengan mereka," komentar Sakura.

"Kau memang selalu sependapat dengan orang yang berseberangan denganku," cibir Hinata menimpuk kepala Sakura menggunakan bantalnya.

"Itu karena kau bodoh!" Sakura balas menimpuk Hinata dengan bantal.

Hingga akhirnya dimulailah acara perang bantal di pagi hari.

"Hinataaaa!" Bibi Mebuki, ibu dari Sakura, berteriak gembira sambil membuka pintu kamar Hinata. Menghentikan acara perang bantal, yang terjadi antara anak dan keponakannya.

"Ada apa, Bibi Mebuki?"

"Ibu menang lotre?"

Alis kedua wanita muda itu terangkat tinggi, melihat Bibi Mebuki yang menatap Hinata, dengan binar kegembiraan yang berlebihan.

"Cepat siap-siap," kata Bibi Mebuki sembari menarik tangan Hinata dan Sakura, agar keduanya turun dari tempat tidur.

"Siap-siap untuk apa?" Hinata menatap Sakura bingung, yang ditanya hanya mengangkat bahu, pertanda bahwa dia juga tidak tahu.

"Oh, ayolah para gadis. Kalian harus bersiap-siap sebelum orang-orang itu tiba," desak Bibi Mebuki.

"Siap-siap untuk apa, Bibi? Dan siapa orang-orang yang akan tiba?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

Bibi Mebuki tersenyum riang, "Ini semua adalah berkah, setelah apa yang kau lalui, Hinata Sayang."

"Berkah?" Hinata dan Sakura saling berpandangan.

"Tadi Pamanmu mendapat telpon dari seorang temannya, yang telah sukses sebagai pengusaha di Riyadh. Orang itu menanyakan tentangmu. Dia ingin melamarmu untuk putra bungsunya," jelas Bibi Mebuki.

Sakura memekik gembira, sementara Hinata hanya bisa melongo, otaknya mencoba mencernya perkataan Bibi Mebuki.

"Tak perlu khhawatir Hinata. Lelaki itu hampir seumuran denganmu, ah, tidak, hanya setahun lebih tua di atasmu. Dia bekerja di perusahaan Ayahnya di Riyadh, dan memiliki posisi yang bagus di sana."

"T-tapi kenapa mereka melemarku? Dan, darimana mereka tahu tantang aku?" Hinata menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Mereka melihatmu dua minggu lalu, di pesta pernikahan Sai Shimura. Putra mereka tampak sangat menyukaimu."

"Oh ya?"

Tak sempat bepikir lebih jauh tentang siapa pemuda yang akan melamarnya. Hinata didorong oleh Sakura ke kamar mandi. Dipaksa untuk segera siap-siap sebelum tamu pelamar datang.

.

.

Sakura tergelak, sementara Hinata membenturkan kepalanya sendiri ke meja dapur. Keduanya tidak menyangka kalau keluarga yang akan melamar Hinata, adalah keluarga dari Ino Shimura, istri Sai. Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi, mereka melamarnya untuk menikah dengan si pemuda puisi, bernama Naruto yang merayu Hinata di pesta. Baik Hinata, maupun Sakura, sama-sama tidak menyangka kalau Naruto adalah adik ipar Sai.

Hinata tak memiliki kesempatan untuk berkata 'tidak' dengan lamaran itu. Orang tua, serta Paman dan Bibinya tampak begitu gembira, mereka menyukai keluarga itu, dan mereka juga sangat suka dengan sikap seorang Naruto Uzumaki yang ramah, sopan, dan humoris.

Gemuruh tawa bahagia, terdengar dari ruang tamu keluarga Hyuuga, saat Naruto membacakan sebuah puisi konyol untuk menggambarkan kecantikan Hinata.

"Jangan memasang tampang jelek begitu. Kau akan terbiasa." Sakura menyemangati Hinata, yang sedang membuatkan teh dan menyiapkan kue kering untuk dihidangkan kepada para tamu.

"Terbiasa untuk apa?" tanya Hinata bingung sembari mengambil toples gula dari pantry.

"Puisi-puisi itu."

"Ya Allah. Kumohon jangan mengingatkanku soal itu, Sakura," keluh Hinata.

" Naruto Uzumaki. Dia pemuda yang tampan, baik, romantis, dan unik."

 _Yah. Saking uniknya, perutku sampai mulas mendengar puisi yang dibacakan Naruto_ , batin Hinata masam sambil menakar beberapa sendok gula, ke dalam cangkir teh para tamu.

"Baru jadi calon suami saja, dia sudah membacakanmu puluhan puisi romantis. Bagaimana jika sudah jadi suami?"

 _Aku bisa bolak-balik toilet mendengar puisi yang dibacakannya setiap saat._

"Aku iri," kata Sakura menggoda Hinata.

Hinata mendengus. Dia sudah selesai menyiapkan beberapa cangkir teh dan. Kue-kue ke dalam dua buah nampan, yang akan dia dan Sakura bawa ke ruang tamu.

 _"Jelita cantik pujaan hati, begitu anggun berdiri di dapur,_

 _Kalau kita sudah menikah nanti,_

 _Kan kuberi dapur yang sangat-sangat besar untukmu, agar kau terlihat anggun setiap saat."_

Hinata ingin sekali membenturkan lagi kepalanya ke meja dapur, saat mendengar puisi konyol yang dibacakan sosok tampan, berkemeja putih dengan celana denim hitam, yang berdiri di depan pintu dapur.

Sakura tertawa, "Halo Naruto."

"Halo Sakura," Naruto membalas sapaan Sakura, nada suaranya terdengar bersahabat.

"Mau membantu Hinata, membawa semua ini ke ruang tamu?" tanya Sakura, yang langsung dihadiahi delikan tajam dari Hinata, namun. Sakura tak menggubris.

"Tentu saja," jawab Naruto senang, "Demi cintaku, demi sayangku, dan demi Siti Hawaku yang akan mendampingiku di dunia dan akhirat. Akan kulakukan apapun, bahkan berenang menyebrangi laut merah pun, aku sanggup."

Setelah itu Naruto merebut nampan teh dari Hinata, dia membiarkan Hinata membawa nampan berisi kue-kue.

"Ayo kita ke ruang tamu, Siti Hawaku."

 _Ya Allah, jika_ Naruto _Uzumaki adalah jodohku, maka ikhlaskan hatiku untuk menerimanya_ , tangis Hinata dalam hati. Terima nasib saja Hinata.

 **SELESAI**


End file.
